Hero Braids
by Carmilla
Summary: Laguna and Kiros have a quiet night in. WARNING: Yaoi, slash, m/m - whatever you wanna call it, it's in here, and if you don't like it that's not my problem.


TITLE: Hero Braids  
AUTHOR: Carmilla  
EMAIL: [carmilla99@hotmail.com][1]  
RATING: R  
FANDOM: Final Fantasy VIII  
SUMMARY: This is a sweet little Laguna/Kiros story. If that's not your kind of thing, this is your cue to look away.  
DISTRIBUTION: My site, [Starfall][2], [FanFiction.Net][3], and anywhere else I send it. If you want it, just email me.  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, so there's nothing worth suing me for.

* * *

His hair fell, long and wavy, curtaining his dark face. Laguna grinned, running his fingers softly through it.

"You know, you really ought to wear this loose ocasionally."

"Not likely. It gets everywhere. Have you ever tried fighting a battle with hair this length falling in your eyes? It would be a death sentance."

"Oh come on. It's not like we have to do much fighting these days. And it does look really stunning like this."

"Thank you all the same, but no. I already get teased about looking like a girl. Next thing you'll be wanting me to wear a dress as well!"

"Now there's an idea - not in public, no, but maybe in private.........I was kidding!" he yelled as Kiros pelted him with cusions.

"I should think so too. Do I ever ask you to do anything like that?"

"Well, there was that one little incident with those leather boots."

"Oh come on! Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"Yeah, it was kinda fun.........only I kept going over on the heels."

"There you go then. Not the same kind of thing at all."

Almost absent-mindedly, Laguna began to replait the hair into tight braids. Kiros closed his eyes, well used to his companion's gentle touch. At length, it was Laguna who broke the companionable silence, as always.

"Do you know, in one of the old cultures, wearing braids around the face was a sign of a true hero. Only the bravest were allowed to have them, and they had to undergo tests of courage, strength and endurance before they were given the privaledge. Then the warrior priestess would braid them in."

"Honestly, you and your useless knowledge. I bet the test was wearing the braids and restraining themselves from killing anyone who teased them about it. Mind you," he continued, "I can just see you as a warrior priestess."

"Hey, what's with the gender-bending fixation tonight?"

"Well you started it."

"It was a joke! Really it was! But anyway," he continued in a slightly more serious tone, "what I was working up to was that I think you deserve to wear them."

"How so?"

"Well, courage is pretty much a given. You must have endurance, otherwise how would you put up with me? And strength - you are my strength. I couldn't have made it through these past few months without you. Come to think of it, I couldn't have made it through the past few years without you. So you can wear your braids with pride, because you're my hero. Hyne, that sounds clichéd. But it's true." He smiled, rather self-conciously. "That sounded better in my head."

"Not at all. It sounded lovely. But why the sudden outbreak of romanticism?"

"Just because I thought you deserved it. I was thinking that, just lately, I haven't appreiciated you enough. If I ever did. Just thought you ought to know, you mean everything to me, even if I don't show it properly, or give you as much as I should."

"You give me everything I need. You give me yourself. It's all I ever wanted. To be with you, and make you happy. Shield that silly, over-sentimental, beautiful heart of yours and stop you from getting it bruised."

"I belong to you. I know the words might not mean much from someone with my past reputation, but it is forever this time. If you want me, I'm yours. Take me."

Kiros knew that, if he gave him half the chance, Laguna would start talking again, and probably go on all night. So instead, he simply turned and kissed him. Laguna, usually an assertive lover, just went limp and surrendered himself to the warm arms he trusted and the skilled lips he adored. They undressed each other with the quiet assurance of long-established lovers, in no hurry but merely building up their anticipation. Suddenly, Kiros swept Laguna up and began to carry him bodily towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Laguna demanded, his high tone coming more from wounded dignity than any genuine fear.

"Well, if I'm the hero, I might as well act like one. I'm laying claim to my fair bride."

And as he was laid gently down on their bed, Laguna decided that he had no objections.

END

* * *

NOTES: The tradition of hero braids comes from Viking religion, but I wasn't sure where that would fit into the FFVIII world. But something about it just screamed Laguna and Kiros, so I was forced to write this. So there, it's not my fault if you didn't like it, honestly! 

   [1]: mailto:carmilla99@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/goth/starfall/portal.htm
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net



End file.
